(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device for golf balls, and in particular, a dispensing device that is mounted on the ground for practicing of golf.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 1A disclose a self golf ball dispensing device 10 and a conventional golf tee 20. When the pedal 101 positioned at the side of the device 10 is stepped, a golf ball 30 is discharged from the outlet 102 and the ball 30 is placed at the upper end of the golf tee 20 for swinging. Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 271086, 281925, 291099, 296643, 308893 and 343555 discloses a dispensing device 10 for golf ball and the elevating mechanism for the dispensing. The drawback of the conventional device is to manually place the ball onto the upper end of the golf tee 20.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device for golf balls which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.